


The ghost of a past lover

by baizen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: "No one knew how much he missed the ice. It was like that past lover that doesn’t matter how much they hurt you, how much time has passed, you can never get over it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know man i just want this dirty laundry between them to clean up and smell like softner.

It wasn’t until the Finals that Victor notice how much he missed being part of the competition. He saw everyone cheering and it was weird to not hear his name in the crowd. His figure was fading away in the sport he set his life on and that felt... unusual (to not say heartbreaking).

 

He saw Phichit skating, so many young blood in the rinks he used to skate. He used to crush everyone chances of a gold medal in one perfect quadruple loop in the second half of his program, any program, and the gold was around his neck.

 

But the key thing was past verbs. No one knew how much he missed the ice. It was like that past lover that doesn’t matter how much they hurt you, how much time has passed, you can never get over it.

 

Chris still a blessing in the ice. He remember to know that men since he was a little child trying the Junior and now he turned into a great friend and one of the top five world best skaters. Victor didn’t knew where did this feeling of nostalgia came from.

 

And Yura, his little Yura went into the rink. Gracious and fierce with his true Agape showing. The locutor said that Yura had broken his score in short program. Victor just felt the hole. His history was vanishing from the sport, cleaning space for other prodigies. He set a world record when he was 19 and then a 15 years old kid just broke it. It was a void, a big fat void in his chest and his mind. He wondered if he had ever made someone feel that crushing void.

 

The work of a life vanishing for new kids to take his place. Victor Nikiforov as indeed getting older.

 

Yuri was in the ice, wearing one of Victor’s old costumes, their rings shining together like one. The theme song the choose to be his season theme before went to Japan train his now-to-be-husband echoing through the rink. 

 

Victor never missed the ice that much.

 

Back then, Yuri’s first Eros was rustic, raw. Now it just… pretty. 

 

Victor tried to swallow his tears but it was hard. He missed this. He dedicated his whole life to skate. To impress the judges every year for almost twenty years. It was a hard fall. He was getting obsolete, he was getting older, his body was getting tired way easily. As Yakov said, if he get a year off, he couldn’t come back.

 

Not that he regretted take a year off, train a beautiful man, took great baths in a onsen, enjoy his dog company, meet new people, and getting to know the love of his life. The person who made him aware of love. Of living.

 

He just feel like the ice was his first love and he never could get over it.

 

Yuri cried in the rink. As a coach, Victor is a great boyfriend. He had no idea to how make Yuri feel better and how to avoid his anxiety and panic attacks. He never had to deal with disorders and never knowing what to do hurt him a little.

 

But he was so fixed in the ice. 

 

It could be him.

 

Yuri on the other side, was craving for Victor’s reassurance. He looked at Victor, staring at the rink, his eyes popping every time someone did a quad and it was impossible to him not to see how much Victor missed his old life.

 

Victor didn’t missed that much.

 

“Hey, what did you wanted to talk to me?” he asked, after wrap himself in a robe and dry his hair, a flat smile on his face.

 

“After the Finals, let’s end this.” Yuri said, his eyes almost tearing up.

 


End file.
